You think you've had it tough?
by n1ghtwing
Summary: When Sunnydale goes the way of the dinosaurs, Oracle sends in Young Justice to find out what happened.
1. Default Chapter

BtVS/DCU

Buffy - Post Chosen

DC – Fit it in somewhere

Main BtVS;

Buffy Anne Summers

Faith Wilkins (?)

Dawn Summers

Andrew (Last name anyone?)

Alexander Harris

Willow Rosenberg

Rupert Giles

Kennedy (Last name, please!)

(+ assorted mini-slayers)

Main DC;

Oracle

Young Justice (Robin, Superboy, Impulse, Secret, Arrowette, Wondergirl, Red Tornado)

Batman

Flash

Don't own nuthin', but I can dream…

You think _you_ got it tough?

Young Justice HQ

"Oracle to Robin"

"Robin here Oracle"

"I need you to get to Sunnydale, in Southern California, pronto boy wonder."

Robin rapidly calls out orders to the team.

"Impulse, go scout Sunnydale. Arrowette, Wondergirl, Secret and Superboy, to the Super-Cycle with me!"

As Young Justice, the newest super-team on the planet swung into action, Robin sprinted to where the Super-Cycle was parked.

"Oracle, our eta is T-minus 4 minutes 24 seconds, give me more info."

Oracle, hacker extraordinaire and data central for half the costumed heroes on the planet, replied at once.

"OK. It looks like a natural disaster, but a whole town just fell into a brand new crater with less than a 2.0 on the Richter scale. Plus, half the mages I know just contacted me saying something big went down. Finally, I've tracked a man we've been wanting to bring in for questioning in relation to a bombing in London to a Sunnydale address. I've contacted Flash, he's there now. Batman will be there in 8 minutes to investigate. You guys were the closest group."

"Thanks Oracle, I'll be in touch. Try and reach Red Tornado please, he wasn't with us. Robin out."

Robin turned to his team-mates,

"Right, we're on disaster relief duty. Flash and Lantern will be on-hand to help, while Batman's gonna investigate and Impulse should be in contact soon. Secret, you and Impulse are on recon. S-Boy 'n' WG are our excavators while myself and Arrowette are on first-aid duty. Any questions?"

"Robin, you guys gotta see this…" came from the Super-Cycles communications unit.

Impulse got to Sunnydale, well, its remains, just in time to hear;

"So Buffy, what do we do now?"

A group of people were standing by the crater's edge, by a school bus, many of them sporting injuries from a fight. They also all seemed to defer to a petite blond right on the edge of the crater, presumably 'Buffy'. As impulsive as his code-name indicates, Impulse ran right on up to them."

"Hey,youok?No,stupidquestion,sorry.Knowifanyone'sstillinthere?Wait,you'renottheoneswhodidthisareyou?costhenI'dhaftastopyoutillRob'n'theguysgethere."

Xander, who, lest we forget, had known Willow, who could babble almost as fast when nervous, since they were tiny, answered first.

"Well, we don't think anyone got left behind in good old Sunnyhell, but feel free to check. This is sorta our fault, but not intentionally."

While Xander was speaking, Impulse had zipped over to the crater's edge, activating his comm.-link, he said

"Robin, you guys gotta see this…"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for waiting, a load of revision and exams delayed this update.

* * *

As ever, I sorrowfully admit that I do _not_ own Buffy or the DC comics characters mentioned within, despite many pleading letters to Santa Claus.

Thanks for the Reviews, more requested.

"See what, Impulse?" demanded Robin

"Theentiretown'sjust,sorta,collapsed,intoacrater.Nowayanyonesurvivedthis! Plustherearesomepeopleherewholookfunny,one'sgotaneyepatchandonesreallyshortand onelooksalmostasoldasMaxbutwithglasses!Pluseyepatchguysaidthiswassortathierfaultbutnotonpurpose" exclaimed Impulse

While Impulse was reporting to his leader, the Scoobies were having their own discussion.

"Buffy, that's Impulse of Young Justice!" exclaimed Andrew, "if he's here and talking to someone, Young Justice won't be far behind, if not others. Mmmm, I, ah, We could meet _Robin_!"

Xander added "And if we want to keep a low profile, we should leave before we meet a load of super-heroes. And that's 'meet' as in 'be locked up on suspicion of causing craterriness! Though meeting Robin would be cool…"

"Thanks Xand, let's book everyone!" ordered Buffy

"Oracle, give me a picture of that man you want for questioning, I think Impulse has found him and I want to be sure." Commands Robin.

* * *

Merely 10 second's away at the start of the conversation, Flash, the fastest man alive, overheard 'let's book everyone'. Being a trifle impulsive, though not on the scale of his 'cousin' Bart, He decided to take matters into his own hands.

Running towards the Scooby Gang at light-bending pace in order to surprise them, he himself was surprised at being tripped up by a dark haired girl who must have been on the school bus where he couldn't see.

"Ah ah ah, no running in that outfit, you'll get it all dirty when you trip." She gloated at the speechless speedster (Wally is not often speechless, so make the most of it!) as she tosses some rope at him which wraps around his legs. Flash tries to vibrate his way free and fails.

"What…how did you do that?" (Darn, not speechless for long after all) "Why can't I get free?" asks Flash.

* * *

This is the scene as the Super-Cycle transporting Young Justice arrives at the brand-new Sunnydale Crater. There is a bright yellow school bus near the edge of the crater. Impulse is already searching the rubble at its bottom. There are a group of teenage girls, accompanied by two older girls, one blonde, and the other brunette, an elder gentleman who Robin, thanks to long exposure to Alfred, recognises as British and, thanks to Oracle, as Rupert Giles, wanted in relation to a London bombing, and a young dark-haired man with an eye patch over one eye, standing around something near the school bus. Robin's trained eye notices a scarlet boot protruding from the gaggle with a distinctive yellow decoration on it.

"SB, get in that group, Flash is in there and I want to know why. WG, you help him. Secret…"

"Robin, these people make me feel weird." Utters Secret "They feel both dark and light at the same time, its, its, just really weird! Like someone mixed Darkseid with Highfather."

"OK, SB, WG don't hurt them, just get Flash."

"You got it 'Fearless Leader', the teen of steel is on his way!" cries Superboy.

"Not to mention, say, me?" counters Wondergirl.

The two teenaged heroes flew towards the gaggle of girls and guys, only to encounter a resistance that stunned them. Trying to reach Flash, Wondergirl was easily restrained by a pair of the teenaged girls, while Superboy was knocked 30 yards by a single punch. The men looked shocked at the furious females who surrounded the pair. As Arrowette, Robin and Secret prepared to join the fray and relieve their beleaguered team-mates, Oracle's voice came over the com-link:

"Robin, Batman is on site and 'recommends' that you maintain position until he makes his move."

"Acknowledged Oracle. Guys, we hold. For now."

* * *

From behind the school bus strode a living shadow, an 'urban myth' that causes fear in the hearts of criminals everywhere. As the Dark Knight of Gotham City entered the fray, the on-looking teenage heroes were amazed. Batman moved in a blur of motion, each hand flinging a pair of batarangs to thud home on the foreheads of the teenaged girls. Flinging a gas grenade into the centre of the teenaged troublemakers, Batman becomes a ghost lost in the smoke. Within a minute half the mini-slayers were unconscious, and the others sporting bruises that would _hurt_ later. As the slayers regrouped, Buffy Summers made her way to the front of the group.

"Wills', get rid of this smoke would you!" she called out to her best friend.

"Sure Buffy, _goddess, hear my plea, summon the wind an' it pleaseth thee_!"

A mystical wind drew the smoke from the battlefield, leaving the shadow of the Bat to loom over the small form of the Chosen One. Batman covered his surprise at the dissipation of the smoke. Buffy covered her surprise at the lack of 'slayer-sense' buzz from her opponent. As they squared off for battle, Buffy decided to indulge in her traditional belittling of the opponent.

"A guy running around dressed like that must be touched in the head, I'd say almost, 'batty'. Then again, the mask does add an air of mystery, but frankly I'd date a vamp before a loon."

"And she has!" piped up Dawn from the rear of the group.

"Hush Dawnie" said Xander.

Buffy and Batman leapt into action, Batman going for a right hook, Buffy blocking with her left arm then riposting with a side kick. Batman flew back ten feet, but back flipped as he went, landing on his feet. Buffy jumped at him in a flying kick, but Batman caught her leg and used her momentum to throw her to the ground. Buffy landed on her back, skidding a couple of yards. As she stood, she assumed a fighting stance reminiscent of Keanu Reeves in 'The Matrix'. As Batman moved to attack her a British voice called out;

"Stop!" in such a commanding tone that both Buffy and Batman paused.

"Buffy, did you think this through? I mean, Batman is a member of the Justice League…" started Giles

"Not officially though, which I've always thought unfair…" interrupted Andrew

"Thank you Andrew." Continued Giles "Most likely, he is here to investigate the disappearance of Sunnydale into that hole in the ground. As such, attacking him is likely to get us a) arrested, and b) into conflict with the numerous meta-humans running around the planet."

"But Giles, he attacked us!" complained Buffy.

"Only because you are holding Flash prisoner." Gravelled Batman.

"Once again, he attacked us, with no provocation, we were just about to question him when those kids…"

"Young Justice"

"Thank you Xander. Young Justice turned up and attacked. By the way, is the dark and broodiness of you meant to impress?"

Hearing this, Robin began to snort withlaughter and, after a moments pause, the rest of YJ (minus Impulse, who was still combing the crater) joined in.

"Who are you people?" demanded Batman "How can a twenty-year-old fight me. And why is Rupert Giles here when he is wanted for questioning in England."

The Scoobies and mini-slayers looked bored at Batman's questions, until Batman mentioned Giles.

"Giles, why would the English police want you?" Asked Willow

"I would imagine it has something to do with the Council being blown up and my technical kidnapping of Kennedy and Molly."

"And for that, I'm taking you in." growled Batman.

"No you're not…"

"Heyguy's.I'vefoundsomeoneintherubble,butsomethingswrong.He'ssmoking, likehe'sonfireorsomething." Impulse's search had paid off.

"What's he look like?" demanded Buffy

"Thin,blondeandonfire,Iguess."

"Spike…" murmured Buffy "Wills, can you get him to L.A. before he combusts on us." She glanced at Batman "You know where."

"On it." Was the reply from the red haired Wicca.

"Now, Mr tall-dark-and-batty, go away."

"Batman, maybe you should go. I think my team can handle this and…" started Robin.

"If Batman could converse with me, I think he would find it in his interest and that of a Mr Bruce Wayne to leave us in peace." Interrupted Giles. "Xander, Dawn, if you would accompany me. Kennedy, could you restrain Andrew from either following us or messing up Buffy's 'conversation' with, ah, Robin."

Behind Batman's cowl, Bruce Wayne's eyes narrowed if this man thought a teenaged girl and slightly older boy were enough to protect him, then he was mistaken, but… a matter of interest for both Batman and Bruce Wayne had to be investigated, if only to mask the link between the two. – _Sometime I think like Harvey_-, thought Batman.

"Sure thing Giles." They chorused, with Xander using 'G-Man' instead of Giles.

As Young Justice assembled in front of the slayers, Robin was amazed to see that most of the girls Batman had knocked out had regained consciousness.

"We have some questions…" stated Robin, his team arrayed behind him.

"Ask away, we don't guarantee answers though." Answered Buffy

"Well, what are you people? Normally when Batman hits someone, they're out for hours."

"That's easy, we're Slayers, Vampire Slayers to be precise…

* * *

A short distance away, Gules and Batman had begun their discussion.

"Well, to cut a long story short, if either myself or my charges are detained with any hint of a 'heroes' involvement, said hero's civilian identity will be revealed." Said Giles.

"Preposterous." Growled Batman

"Not so, Bruce…"

* * *

Cliffhanger, yay me! Secrets revealed, secrets kept. What will the next instalment have to bring? For the answer, keep an eye out for my updates! 


	3. Chapter 3

Guess who's back! Back again! n1ghtwing's back! Tell your friends!

Here is a no doubt eagerly awaited update (if not, don't tell me, I like my fantasies intact, thank you!) as usual, I own neither DC comics nor the Buffyverse, but for now I shall use their characters.

Thanks to all reviewers, the advice is appreciated. As ever, any flames are extinguished by fire-extinguisher.

By the way, I am assuming there were 12 Mini-slayers (inc. Kennedy) plus Faith and Buffy. As I can only remember two names (Kennedy and Rona) I will be making some up.

* * *

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer…

The First has been defeated, at the cost of several of the mini-slayers and many injuries. Willow did a spell that activated all the potentials, giving Buffy an army to lead into the Hellmouth. They entered hell, faced an army of Turak-Han, or Uber-vamps, were losing, then the amulet that Angel gave Buffy and Buffy gave to Spike activated, burning the uber-vamps to death and closing the Hellmouth, resulting in the collapse of Sunnydale into a giant crater. The Scoobies and slayers who survived the assault made it out alive, except for Spike who remained in the Hellmouth. But, Oracle contacted Young Justice, the Flash and Batman to investigate and search for survivors. A conflict developed between the two groups, leading to Flash being tied up and a furious fight between Buffy and Batman. Giles suggests a truce and Batman, Giles, Xander and Dawn move off to talk, while Young Justice try to negotiate with the Slayers. Flash is still tied up and Impulse found a tall, blond guy who was smoking in the sunlight, whom Willow took to safety in LA.

Now, the adventure continues…

* * *

"…Vampire Slayers to be precise."

"And what are Vampire Slayers?" queried Robin

"And how come you can throw me around like that?" said Superboy "last time I felt like that was when Kal arranged for me to spar with Wonder Woman."

Buffy turned to Marie, one of the mini-slayers, a blonde who'd taken on Superboy. "You hear that, he's calling us brunette's!"

Rona spoke up "And white!"

Buffy turned back to Robin "Up until about 45 minutes ago, there was _the_ Vampire Slayer, 'one girl in all the world with the speed and strength to fight vampires, demons and the forces of Darkness, she is the Slayer.' Well, that's me, but for the last few years, there have been two of us, me and Faith. See, I died for about a minute and was revived by CPR. My death called a new slayer, called Kendra, who was killed by a vampire and that called Faith here. Now, for the last few months, an incorporeal being who calls itself 'The First Evil' was gathering 'the Forces of Darkness' to bring hell to Earth, to stop it we had to go down through the Hellmouth…"

"Hellmouth?" asked Impulse

"I know!" squealed Wondergirl "Diana told me about them once, lessee then, a Hellmouth is a portal to hell which draws vampires and demons to it. The opening of a Hellmouth is generally considered to lead to the apocalypse, but, they're mythical. The Amazons closed the last one on Themyscria centuries ago, after pushing through the last demons. Hercules killed quite a few you know."

"There are a few Hellmouths scattered around the world, but only one is active at a time." Countered Buffy "Which means…" she scowled, making Impulse take a step back, "dammit, there goes retirement."

"As curious as I am as to what you mean, could you let Flash go, or at least move him away from the brunette making suggestive movements? A couple of my team don't really need to know about _that_ yet." Requested Robin

Buffy covered her eyes "Faith, stop that. Untie the nice man in red spandex and _stop corrupting the heroes_!"

"Fine." Answered Faith grumpily, as she untied Flash, she said "If ya wanna try this again some time handsome, give me a call."

"_Faith_!"

"Coming!"

Flash zipped over to Robin "you got this handled, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm gonna get a cold shower, then take Iris out for a meal. We don't have to tell Nightwing about this, do we?"

"I won't, but I'll need something to make making my team keep quiet worthwhile, though this does go in my file 'Flash – distract with horny, dark haired woman.'."

"Uh, batboy's and their blackmail, will it never end! Fine, what do you want?"

Robin lowered his voice, so YJ couldn't hear him, the slayers however have slayer-enhanced hearing. "You spending more time with Impulse, in civvies. You're his only family here, and he's feeling a bit abandoned."

"He said that? I didn't know…"

"Not in words, but his body-language screams lonely, as does his eagerness to please. You do know that adds to his impulsiveness, right?"

"Deal. And Robin, if you know he needs me, you don't need blackmail to get me to help."

"Great. Then I can keep this hanging over your head."

Flash laughs "No way Boy Wonder, else I'll convince Bat's that the 'old' Robin costume gave the wearer greater ease of movement."

"Ack! Get out of here Wally, and never say that again, or the film from the super-cycles sensors go straight to Iris."

"I'm going, I'm going! Bye Bar, um, Impulse" calls Flash as he speeds off."

"Now that was cool!" enthuses Andrew "Can we meet more heroes, can we, please…" he wheedled.

"Now back to business." Begins Robin "If you have any injuries, Arrowette and Wondergirl can dress them, while Miss 'Buffy' and I discuss things some more."

"Agreed. Though Faith stats where I can keep an eye on her."

"Aw, B…"

"Thank goodness. I'll bring Superboy and…SB, where's Secret?"

* * *

"Preposterous." Growled Batman

"Not so, Bruce, there are records of all meta-human and vigilante identities, compiled by the organisation I used to work for."

"What did you call me?"

"Bruce. You are Bruce Wayne, head of Wayne Enterprises and administrator of the Wayne Foundation. You fund your night-time activities with your own money. Oh, and you became Batman because your parents were gunned down in front of you when you were eight. If you want further proof, I can tell you about Clark, Wally, J'onn, Kyle, Timothy and, of course, Richard."

"Xander, did you know what Giles knows?" whispered Dawn

"No Dawnie, now hush, I want to listen."

"What do you want?" demanded Batman

"Merely your co-operation in leaving these people be. They have suffered more than you know to protect this planet, losing their loved ones and sacrificing their futures without even the recognition that those such as yourself receive."

"No. You are a wanted man…"

"Wanted for a crime I did not commit. The explosion was at the order of The First Evil, a being with whom we have been at war, and the building was the headquarters of the Watcher's Council, an organisation dedicated to opposing the forces of Darkness, though not always successfully. The blast killed off most of them, and the Bringers, servants of the First, got most of the rest. In addition, I apologise, I had no right to threaten you with exposure, nor your friends. There was only one copy of the information, which was destroyed in the explosion in London. I knew merely because of the Slayer in my charge. The Council gathered the information to discover if you or your acquaintances were in fact demons bent on world domination. Their research on a Mr Blood was bafflingly inconclusive. Regardless of your decision, you are good people whose identity will not be revealed by either myself or my companions. Indeed, prior to this confrontation none of them knew I knew, let alone knew themselves."

"…who has a habit of harbouring fugitives and a history so 'colourful' that it puts some of Gothams criminals to shame. In your teens, there was that girl who died. You apparently reformed, enough to become curator of the British Museum, then gave it up to become a high school librarian. During your tenure at Sunnydale High, you associated with a group of suspected anarchists, Buffy Summers, an unknown hacker, Alexander Harris, Daniel Osbourne and others. You were implicated in several murders, have a habit of trespassing on crime scenes and I have my suspicions about the 'gas leak' which destroyed the High School. That is three of the last seven years, need I go on? When Ms. Summers was wanted for murder, there is evidence that you hid her and the presence of Faith Wilkins in your group, despite her status as an escaped convict does nothing to reassure me. Add this to the fact that you appear to know several heroes civilian identities gives me all the more reason to…"

"Um, Mr Way…" Batman's glare cut Dawn off. "Mr Batman sir, you're looking at this in the worst possible light. Sure, if Giles wanted to, he could hurt a lot of people, but the same could be said of you or Superman or that Oracle person Willow says keeps blocking her. But the point is, he won't. He has spent ages learning how to keep the planet safe. Since Buffy moved here and Giles became her Watcher, they've averted seven or eight potential apocalypses. They've saved countless lives, sacrificing their own desires to do so, so they're just as much heroes as you are. When Buffy was first called as a Slayer, her watcher was called Merrick. She was a fifteen year old cheerleader who was told that she was the one girl in all the world that was strong enough to combat evil. He trained her helped her and was killed in front of her by a vampire. When we moved to Sunnydale, she had given up, denied she was the Slayer and pretended to be just like the other kids. Giles had been appointed her watcher, and so gave up the life he had chosen to help fight the darkness, Xander and Willow refused to ignore the demons and vampires which threatened their own and gave Buffy friends who helped her. Buffy is the longest running Slayer on record, at 7 ½ years. The shortest lived lasted 15 minutes, as she was called at Watcher HQ and killed during an assault by Vampires. Giles trained her and, unlike many of his fellows, fought beside her, even getting fired because of his 'attachment' to her, yet he stayed to help. We've all disagreed with him at times, but he has always done his best to do what's right. I consider him a father, as do the rest." Dawn's voice dropped to a whisper, "Please don't take my family away."

Batman was moved by her words and her honest emotion (Being The Bat meant he could tell she was honest.) and acknowledged within himself that they had merit, but his Mission was to catch criminals, and under the law, Rupert Giles was such. Then, Xander spoke up.

"Giles just said that you lost your parents when you were young, and I hope and pray that you found surrogate who protected and nurtured you. But open your eyes, man! This man you're trying to take in isn't just a guide to the dark arts and how to stop them. Buffy's father left them before they moved here. Her mother died of an aneurysm last year. This is the man who's helped her through everything from her high school mid-terms to re-adjusting to life after she's died saving us, twice. He's managed to do this despite his girlfriend being murdered by vampires, losing his job and, most terrifying for a British adult male, dealt with teenaged Californians! He is her father in all but blood, and we all feel the same. Me, Willow and Dawn, we wouldn't be here except for this man, neither would the world. You are branded a vigilante in the newspapers, can you honestly say you haven't bent the law as needed. Now, you are here trying to take away someone for saving the world, and the souls of the people you see here. I'm an ordinary human being, who happens to know these extra-ordinary people, I've got no nifty powers or special destiny, but if you try to take this man, _I will stop you_."

"And you wouldn't be alone."

Batman looked around in shock, as the person who'd spoken had been Robin, his protégé.

"Batman, you need to talk to these people, and consider what they've lost, both today and since they decided not to let the dark win. Additionally, Oracle wants a word."

* * *

_Earlier_

"…SB, where's Secret?"

Kennedy spoke up from where she was getting her arm bandaged "If that's mist-girl, she floated off over there somewhere." She pointed out over the crater.

"How did she…?" Robin began.

"Slayer hearing. It's pretty good." Answered Buffy. "Now, Misty there gave off a weird slayer-vibe, mind explaining?"

"She's dead, killed by her brother in exchange for powers. She is a balance to his evil, but harbours a link to the Abyss which can make her, um…"

"Dangerous, untrustworthy, demonic…?"

"Moody. PMS moody, and with no cycle that we can determine."

Robin Wood (Hereafter referred to as 'Wood') had wandered over after getting his wounds bandaged and had heard this. "Hell, you have my deepest sympathies. Super powered pms'ers aren't fun, especially in large numbers."

"Agreed."

"Ah, should we go see what mist-girl's up to?" asked Buffy, desperate to change the topic.

Robin whistled and the Super-Cycle bounded over. Then he opened a comm.-channel to Impulse. "Bart, can you find Secret, she's wandered off."

"Sure thing Rob!"

"Thanks." Robin closed the Comm-link. "Buffy, would you care to accompany me."

"Sure, Faith, if you corrupt any of these heroes, then I tell the mini-slayers where your make up is."

"B, dammit, no fair…"

"Let's go Rockin' Robin!"

Robin shakes his head, then heads over to the cycle and starts it up. As the Super-Cycle lifts from the ground, Impulse's comm. signal opens.

"Rob, Secret's over the centre of the crater, she looks weird, like she's crying or something."

"Thanks Bart, go help the others."

"OK."

Robin turns the Super-Cycle towards the crater. As they fly towards Secret, Buffy eye's Robin speculatively. Here was an apparently ordinary human leading a group of super-human's, and a teenager no less! She wondered what he was like as a person, not the urban legend that had made it as far as Sunnydale. She had occasionally wondered if the 'Bat-man' was a demon, but had enough on her plate in Sunnydale. To find that both he and his protégé were human was surprising. After about ten seconds, the cycle closed on Secret. Robin called out;

"Secret, you OK? No, stupid question, what's wrong?"

"The darkness, it's everywhere. It's consumed the town and warped the Abyss. I've never felt like this before Robin! It touches everything, most strongly in those girls, yet they have the light in them as well… I don't understand how. Except her," Secret point's at Buffy, "she has the taint of the Abyss, yet walks the world, she carries no darkness but that of life, it feel's like something's been obscured but I don't know what. I don't know, I don't know, I don't know…"

"Secret, come here, its ok, shh, it'll be alright. I'll find out what's going on, and then we can leave. Let's get away from the centre of the crater and get some answers, hey? Look, you can rest on my cape." As Robin says this, he swirls of his cape and drapes it over a seat. "It's gas proof, so you can relax, ok?"

"Ok, Rob. You always make me feel better…safe." Secret settles on the cape and seems to fall asleep.

"Cycle, take us back. Slowly." Orders Robin, he turns to Buffy, "Any ideas?"

"I may." Buffy looks pensive "The Slayer was created by men, and they did so by putting the essence of a demon into a young girl to put her on a par with the demons that stalked the land. If mist-girl can sense good and evil, then she could be seeing the demon in all the slayers, as well as their ties to the Powers That Be a pain in the butt."

"And you?"

"Well, I died a coupla times. Once 'bout a year after I was called. Suffocated by a master vampire, Xander revived me with CPR. Then, about a year ago, I died again. Lots of internal injuries etc. I was dead for four months, then my friends brought me back using magic. That could explain the Abyss stuff."

"And the, ah, 'something obscured'?

"Well, I've got the same source of power as the others, but, well, the second time I died, there was a load of mystical energy around. My friends assumed I was in a hell dimension, but…" Buffy's voice dropped, "I, ah, was in, um, heaven. That might mask the essence of demon. Right?"

"Right."

The super-cycles comm. board lit up.

"Robin, this is Oracle. Get Batman to take my call. Jason Blood wants a word with him and is threatening to unloose Etrigan's rhymes on the internet. I do not want that to happen."

"Me neither Oracle. I'll see that he picks up."

As the super cycle comes in for landing, Robin is deep in thought –_Torn out of heaven, but still fighting the good fight. Could I…, I don't know. Regardless, Batman needs to know that these people are serious and besides, I like what I've seen. If, he doesn't see reason, I'll call Supes then delay him. No, not Supes, Dick._-

As Robin heads over to where Batman stands to report his findings, leaving a bemused Buffy watching a sleeping Secret, he overhears;

"…if you try to take this man, _I will stop you_." From the young man, Xander.

Speaking up from behind Batman, Robin adds,

And you wouldn't be alone." As Batman turns, at his words, Robin adds "Batman, you need to talk to these people, and consider what they've lost, both today and since they decided not to let the dark win. Additionally, Oracle wants a word."

* * *

What do ya think? R&r please, I'm beggin' you!

By the way, any requested pairings? I'm not quite sure whether to have any. See ya around!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back!

I would like to remind you that I own none of the characters contained within. Buffy & co. are the property of Joss Whedon and the others belong to DC Comics.

Thanks to all reviewers, much appreciated!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_And you wouldn't be alone." As Batman turns at his words, Robin adds "Batman, you need to talk to these people, and consider what they've lost, both today and since they decided not to let the dark win. Additionally, Oracle wants a word."_

Batman activates his communicator, not, however, his JLA device but an altogether more secure one. After all, he's Batman.

"What is it Oracle?"

"Jason Blood insists on speaking with you, he's gone so far as to threaten to post Etrigan's poetry on every website he can find. He says it's relevant to the Sunnydale situation."

"Understood" is the growled reply "put him through." There was a click as the connection was made. "Blood, if this isn't vital, Etrigan's poetry on the internet will not save you."

"Well Batman, are you aware of Sunnydale's background? It's mystical significance? The presence of the most powerful witch on the planet residing there, one who last year nearly ended the world? How about the massive spell which has changed the way the world works forever? Is that vital enough?"

"Continue."

"Sunnydale was on the Mouth of Hell, an entrance to the hell dimensions, the aura of which called to supernatural evil from all over the world. Vampires, Demons, Werewolves, you name it, they came to visit. As fate would have it, recently the Slayer, a mystical warrior for good, arrived in Sunnydale, re-wrote the rulebook and has postponed the apocalypse a fair few times. Aided by her friends, Miss Summers is the longest living Slayer on record, at 7 years. Though the fact that she's died, twice, does make it a tad complicated. Now, one of her friends learned magic to help in the fight against evil, but became addicted to it. She went cold-turkey, and was keeping herself off it, but when her partner was killed in front of her, she lost it. She brought the world to the brink of destruction in her rage and pain and no-one knows what stopped her. Etrigan was most disappointed, he found her darkness enticing. I pitied the girl should they have met until an hour ago, when she cast a spell which changed the world. Previously there has been a single slayer at a time, though with Miss Summers first death, another was called and there were two. Now, due to the witch, there are hundreds all over the world. Oh, and the only organisation whose mandate would have been to help them was blown up recently. Now, what I suggest is you avoid threatening anyone, bow out gracefully and get the hell away from Willow Rosenberg!"

"I'll take it under advisement. The information is appreciated. Batman out." (This is his version of 'Thanks'). Batman was unsure what to think. _If she can end the world, she needed to be stopped, but she helps save the world. Hmm._ _Better keep her under surveillance, make that all of them. Get to these new 'Slayers' before they do to reduce their resources. Maybe set up my own organisation to support them…_ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

After Robin's pronouncement, he'd moved back to Secret to see if he could cheer her up. Buffy went with him as she felt sorry for the mist-girl. _Must be pretty crap to be unable to touch or interact with the world. And I thought I'd had it tough._ Buffy noticed that Secret was still watching the mini-slayers warily.

"Look, um, Secret. Would it help if you knew why we feel like we do? It might reassure you a bit that we're not going to attack you or anything." Offered Buffy.

"That might help."

"Well, back in pre-history, all sorts of monsters and big-bads ruled the earth. Some men decided to make a warrior to fight them and protect the human race. So they took a young girl to a cave, and, without her consent, merged the essence of a demon lord with hers, giving her the demons strength. She was the First Slayer, the one from who the rest of us get our power. Since then there's always been a slayer, the one girl in all the world to fight vampires, demons and the forces of darkness. Now, about a year after I'd been called as the slayer, there was a prophecy that said I would die fighting this vamp called The Master. I went anyway and died, he drowned me. But Xander and Angel followed me, and Xander performed CPR and I was no longer dead. However, this called another slayer called Kendra. She was killed by a vamp called Drusilla, so Faith was called. So, then there were two. But this big bad called The First Evil had been gaining strength and was going to open the Hellmouth and release an army of ubur-vampires. I barely managed to kill _one_ when it got out early, and The First had hundreds of thousands down there. So, using this neat weapon made for the slayer, I got Willow to cast a spell to activate all of the potentials as slayers. So, here we are."

Robin was shocked, he'd thought he'd had it tough fighting crime in Gotham and with Young Justice, but at least it was his choice. To have the weight of the world thrust on your shoulders… even Superman takes time off occasionally!

Secret was more saddened, because she could see past the words to the feelings behind them, the hurt, pain and loneliness that had almost conquered Buffy more than once.

"Thanks, I feel a bit better about you lot now, though the idea of teenagers being forced to fight vampires strikes me as just plain wrong."

"I agree." Said Buffy "which is why the new slayers will get a choice. They'll all need training, loads of nasties seem to see killing a Slayer as a badge of honour, but no one gets forced to fight."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Over to one side, the other members of Young Justice are talking amongst themselves about what they've heard.

"Man, I hate being sidelined soon as the big bad Bat shows up." Complained Superboy.

"Well, he is more experienced." Offered Wondergirl.

"Experiencedatwhat?Hewasjustassurprisedbythosegirlsaswewere!" joined in Impulse.

"True, but what organisation could escape Batman's notice for as long as these people have claimed to be around?" asked Arrowette.

"Did ya hear Buffy there talking, it was like, 'I've died, so what', when Supes died it was a massive thing, but if we believe what we've heard these guys do just as much with no recognition."

"Gaia! If they're telling the truth, they should've come to us or the JLA or something. Not muddled through on their own."

"Idunno,usandtheJLAareshortonmagicuser.Titanstoo.JSAmaybe,plustheyaretheoneswiththeknowledgeforthistypeofthing,notus."

There was a pause.

"Imp, if you'd just slow down we'd be able to understand you better. But you're right. Ack! Can't believe I just said that!" exclaimed Superboy.

"I think we should give them some support. Even if the JLA does nothing, we should give them a communicator at least, maybe access to some training facilities to help with all those new slayers."

"Good idea Cissie. Unless Rob gives us a very good reason not to, we'll do it!"

"Do what?" asks Willow as she teleports back from LA, bringing Spike with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ha ha! Evil I am! Cliff-hanger leave did I!

Oops, sorry, fell into yoda speak for a second. As ever, I own neither Buffy nor Young Justice. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, YJ and Batman to DC Comics.

Oh, I don't own yoda either!

Thanks for the reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"_Do what?" asks Willow as she teleports back from LA, bringing Spike with her._

"Willow!" shouts Buffy "what, how, why's Spike here and not, ya know, bursting into flame?"

"Hey, well…" begins Willow

"The bleedin' Poofters that Be decided that I'd done so much soddin' evil that my sacrifice only cancelled it out made me neutral. So the berks sent me back to see what I'd do. So, I'm not a vampire, but I still got me strength, speed an' healin'. Peaches was pissed, kept muttering 'bout some 'Shansu' thing and glaring. Great innit!"

"It's great Spike, and I meant what I said, I do love you, but, as a brother, not a boyfriend." Buffy looks down, not wanting to hurt Spike, but desperate to tell him the truth and not give him false hope of something that wasn't."

"Slayer, Buffy, I told you that the best night of my un-life was watching you that night, when you felt safe. My feelings ain't changed. Long as you're safe and not dead, I'm happy."

"Thank you."

"No prob, now, where's Nibblet?"

Spike begins to move off, but Buffy stopped him.

"Spike, you know we lost some of the potentials, well, we lost Anya too. Just, leave Xander and Dawn a bit will you."

"Aw hell, sure Slayer, sure."

Spike stalks off to do violence to a small tree that suddenly seemed to offend him. He paused, then turned back.

"Um, is that Batman? And a load of those teen hero kids? Do they know I'm not evil now?" Spike asked, looking panicky

"Well, yes, yes, don't know. Why"

I kind of, tried to kill the Bat once. Poofter broke six of my ribs and handcuffed me to a lamppost."

"You go hide, explanations can wait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Willow Rosenberg" stated Batman "would you like to explain to me the events of last June, and the current whereabouts of Warren Meers, reported missing around the same time as your girlfriend was killed and, it's been reported, you went insane with grief and nearly ended the world?"

"Back off tall, dark and not-so-scary." snaps Buffy

"Well, Buffy…" begins Willow

"No Willow, ever since he got here he's been judging us, as if he's the judge of what we do. Well hear this 'Bratman', we've been fighting the good fight for a long time, and sure, we've all had a little problem along the way, but Willow just helped us save the world, again. So get off that high-horse of yours and tell me what you'd achieved by age 20, hmm?"

"Your defensiveness suggests that she killed him. As such, she's a murderer and must be brought to justice."

"Well here we go again." Says Buffy as she snaps a punch out at Batman's head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Willow, while he's occupied, would you mind taking the slayers and Principal Wood back to LA, make sure they're all fine, and then come back here. His resources would make running difficult, so we're back to the convincing. Dear God, I sound American!" asks Giles.

"Sure Giles, but won't Buffy get in trouble for attacking him?"

"I'll worry about that, just take them and go."

"Okey-dokey." And in a flash, Willow and the mini-slayers were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

As the fight continued, punch, block, kick, roll, punch, punch, jump, chop, etc. Batman noticed that all of the Slayers attacks were non-lethal. Though it went against his normal ROE, he decided to try distracting her with talk.

"I thought you were a slayer, killing the forces of darkness with a happy smile on your face." He growled after a particularly difficult combination, which Buffy had blocked with seeming ease.

"I am. This is me, and here's my happy smile!" she replied using a modified judo throw to fling him away.

"Then why are you using less than lethal force?" reverse punch followed by a sweep of the legs.

"You're human and not a) evil, or b) trying to end the world. If I could've, Willow would have died that day, but she was too strong. She trapped me in a grave with Dawn. Xander talked her down." Block, block, jump kick.

"Stop."

Both fighters paused in a ready stance, ready to resume at the slightest provocation.

"If you were going to kill her to save the world, why is she in your group?"

"Because she didn't. Because she reformed, learnt white magic to counter the black. I don't know how you do things, but in this group, anyone gets a second chance. We don't bother the peaceful, live-and-let-live demons, just those that prey on humans or try to end the world. Anya, the woman who died holding back the Bringers, was an ex-vengeance demon who had done terrible things to men for over a thousand years. Yet today she fought to save the world. Everyone deserves a second chance, even you."

"What?"

"Whatever it is that drives you, seems like a mix of guilt, vengeance and hope, shouldn't take over your entire life. If you let it, you're dead inside, believe me, I know. Spend some time with friends, live a little, relax, oh, and leave us alone."

"I'll, consider what you've said."

Batman steps back to consult with Oracle, oddly affected by the slayer's words and intent on checking for toxins which may account for this. (For the _last_ time, he's Batman, read: very, very, (justifiably) paranoid.).

"Faith, Xander, Spike, let's see if the bus will get to LA or not." Called Buffy.

"B, we'll check it out, you stay far away from 'the metal doohickeys which move the bus', 'kay?"

"Sure 'F', wouldn't want to make it blow up on the way!"

"She thinks she's joking." Muttered Xander

As the three begin to check over the bus, Faith checks the tyres and brake pads, Spike takes the engine and gauges while Xander checks the main compartment for damage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dawn walks over to a patch of disturbed earth about ten meters out from where the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign had once been.

"Andrew, come give me a hand please." She called.

"Sure Dawn, and can I say, it will be a pleasure to help in any way I can…"

"Shut it and dig."

"Yes ma'am!"

They dug down. Under a thin layer of dirt there was a pair of spades, which they then used to uncover three huge boxes.

"Buried treasure! Gold! Silver! Amazing Fantasy #15! I can't wait."

"Shut up Andrew."

From the direction of the school bus, Xander's voice could be heard

"Did somebody say 'Amazing Fantasy #15'!"

"It's just Andrew's imagination." Yelled back Dawn.

An 'aww' could be heard. Buffy shook her head.

"You can take the nerd from the Hellmouth, but you can't take the nerd from Xander." She muttered. "At least when it was just him, we could, with care, avoid setting him off, but with two of them…"

Hearing this, Robin grinned, thinking of Superboy and Impulse. While they weren't nerds per say, boy did they set each other off. Although, to be fair, anything set Impulse off.

Having heaved one box each over to the bus, Dawn sends Andrew back for the other one, while she carefully opens the one she'd moved. Taking an envelope from the top of the stuff inside it, she goes in the bus, just behind Giles, who'd gone in to ask Xander about how he was coping.

"Xander, remember the road trip you tried to take me on." She began.

"Dawnie, I've said I'm sorry…" he began.

"No, I mean, I buried some of the stuff from the trailer just in case and, well, there's a letter for you. From Anya."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

C'mon, review. You know you want to!


End file.
